bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Floko
Floko is a character from Skorpyo's Comics. He is created and owned by Skorpyo. In Skorpyo's Comics, Floko is the replacement for a food-obsessed character. Skorpyo wanted to take a new spin on the obsessed character in every Comic series and bring them from "Cookyzzzzzzz!!!!!!!11!1!!1!!!!1!!' to something completely different. So, instead of food, Floko's paranoia revolves around Matoran taking over the world. See? No food! ---- History Mata Nui Floko is an Av-Matoran whose first memory is from Mata Nui. This is because during the Time Slip, Floko was taken from Karda Nui and put on Metru Nui along with Takua. Floko had himself disguised as a Po-Matoran. When some of the Mata Nui population migrated to the Comic Land, Floko was on the boat with other Po-Koronans. There he got hit with a rock and his light-reception disguises stopped working. In other words, he was revealed to be an Av-Matoran. But the hit turned the normally sophisticated Floko into a paranoid moron with a sure feeling that Matoran are destined to take over the world. (This has not exactly done wonders for the reputation the Comic Landers have given Av-Matoran thus far.) Early Comic Land Years Floko's little problem landed him a spot on Noob Island immediately after landing on the shore of the Comic Land. He hated all of the noobs there and didn't want to be there. for fifteen years afterward, Floko never said a single word about taking over the world. The BZGuards under control of that area realized, because of his silence, that Floko didn't belong there. They decided to let him out, but didn't realize that Floko had nothing to get out to. Post-Noob Island Floko had no life after Noob Island. He began talking again, but soon came to the reality that he was so much better off in the jail. None of the odd jobs he went out for wanted him because of his history on Noob Island, and no Comic Studios wanted him because they already had their fair share of morons and didn't want any more. He was in a slump. Floko had no where to go and no one to rant about ruling the world at. He climbed to the top of Tohu Memorial and was about to jump WHEEEEEEEEEEN... Skorpyo's Comics Saved by Skorpyo! Shortly after finishing his second co-author comic for Philipnova798, Skorpyo began to walk home to the still-in-construction Skorpyo's Comics Comic Studio. He was tired after a long day's work. He prepared to stretch his arms out in front of him to yawn. He stretched them out when... What landed in them but a falling Floko? Yes, Skorpyo saved Floko's very life that day. Skorpyo asked him why he jumped from Tohu Memorial. Floko told him of his plight. Skorpyo told Floko that he was building a Studio and that the idiot spot was still opened. Skorpyo was about to ask Floko what his favorite thing was when Floko blurted out, "I think Matoran are going to take over the world one day. Don't yoooooooooou?" And that was that. Now... Floko is now a main character in Skorpyo's Comics. He is also currently the only person in the series that Wutserfase shows love for, though he hates it. He has made several attempts to take over the world, including insulting Makuta Teridax to his face (needless to say he got absorbed for this. It also revealed that some, or at least one other Av-Matoran is also obsessed with Matoran taking over the world. There was another Matoran inside Teridax asking Floko if 'the day of the Matoran' had arrived. This Maotran was shortly after 'eaten' by Teridax's essence)and attempting to harness Godzilla in Japan and use his power to take over the world(resulting in Floko being shot dead-on with Godzilla's radioactive breath). So far, none of his attempts have succeded, and they don't look like they will anytime soon. Toa Comica Floko Recently, Floko has starred in Skorpyo's miniseries, The Saviors of Japan. He has recently gotten off the plane to Japan when he and the rest were attacked by Godzilla and transformed into the Toa Comica. Floko was transformed into a new Toa of Light. Future Floko has made numerous appearances with Skorpyo in Project Unlikely and will appear with Skorp in the upcoming MAS Civil War. He will also most likely make appearances in future snooze comics. Category:Comic Characters